Labirynt Światła
by Gociak
Summary: AU, krótka historia z mojego uniwesum Poświęcenia. James Potter podejmuje decyzję, która albo pomoże mu odpowiedzieć za wszystkie błędy, jakie popełnił, albo okaże się najgorszą w jego życiu. Oneshot. [TŁUMACZENIE][ZAKOŃCZONE]


Ta krótka historia ma miejsce mniej więcej w środku książki "Oswobodzony z mroku", ale tam została tylko o nim wspomniana. Jeśli nie przeczytacie Ozm i jego prequeli, to obawiam się, że niewiele z tego zrozumiecie. James Potter stawia czoło antycznemu artefaktowi, który albo pozwoli mu się pogodzić z popełnionymi błędami, albo sprawi, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał się nimi martwić.

Dowolne rozpoznawalne postacie, wydarzenia, miejsca i zaklęcia, które pojawią się w tej historii są własnością J. K. Rowling, nie moją.

 **Labirynt Światła**

James Potter zatrzymał się w głównej sali Lux Aeterny i po raz kolejny sprawdził zawartość niewielkiej torby, którą miał przewieszoną przez ramię. Tak, miał lusterko, mały, srebrny nóż i fiolkę trucizny na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło bardzo nie tak i nie miał możliwości opuszczenia Labiryntu. Sprawdził to już w swoim starym pokoju, który teraz zajął jako własne kwatery, potem znowu na schodach i po raz kolejny teraz.

 _No dobra, James, nie ma co się dalej ociągać._

Pochylił głowę i zadrżał, chociaż ten głos to był głos jego własnych myśli. Zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy, które spędził sam w rudymencie Potterów zwanym wiecznym Światłem i próbował pogodzić się ze wszystkim, co zrobił i wszystkim, od czego odwrócił wzrok, pozwalając, by się stało. Odrzucał wszystkie listy od Dumbledore'a, na wiele innych nie odpisał, aż w końcu sam napisał jeden, do Remusa. Tylko Remus byłby w stanie zrozumieć burzę, w którą zamieniały się myśli Jamesa, ilekroć tylko próbował na nie zerknąć.

 _No, ja z pewnością kompletnie tego nie rozumiem_ , pomyślał James i skrzywił się lekko, kiedy artefakt w głównej sali wydał z siebie gwałtowny puls magii, niczym promienie słońca na twarzy, mimo, że Labirynt wciąż był zamknięty i znajdował się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wyglądało na to, że Labirynt się przebudził i go wyczuwał. Magia samego Światła czekała na niego, żeby zobaczyć, czy zrobi to, po co tu przyszedł, czy też może się wycofa.

Nie mógł. Zbyt długo się wycofywał ze wszystkiego w swoim życiu, w wyniku czego został teraz zagoniony w kozi róg. Nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić, ale czego by nie zrobił – został tutaj, albo wrócił i skonfrontował Lily, swoich chłopców, przyjaciół i Dumbledore'a – to i tak to zrobi. Labirynt oferował mu śmierć, tak, ale także wyjście z tego zagubienia.

Nie miał innego wyjścia i dla odmiany, zamiast zamykać oczy i próbować zagrzebać się w ziemi niczym jakiś królik, który właśnie odkrył nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo i miał nadzieję, że to go po prostu przeoczy, miał zamiar stawić mu czoła.

Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech, jakby to miało mu w czymkolwiek pomóc, po czym otworzył drzwi.

Światło zalało go na powitanie, mimo że wokół Lux Aeterny rozciągała się noc. Mówiono, że Labirynt nie pochodzi z tego świata, ale z takiego, na którym zawsze jest dzień, dzięki czemu teraz lśnił bez względu na wszystko. James zamrugał i osłonił oczy, idąc powoli w jego kierunku, potwierdzając sobie swoje pierwsze wrażenie jeszcze z dziecięcych lat.

Tak, wciąż wyglądał tak samo: srebrne pasma ścian i tuneli, które wypełniały niemal cały pokój, nachodziły na siebie i zbiegały się ze sobą niczym woda lub piana, ale nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że są niesłychanie ostre. Ich krawędzie lśniły niczym diament. Światło promieniowało z nich i z serca Labiryntu, którego James nie był w stanie zobaczyć. Każda _próba_ kończyła się tylko powidokami. To było jak mieszanina srebra, złota, bieli i słońca odbijającego się od wypolerowanego szkła. James zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok, po czym wyjął z torby lusterko i podniósł je przed sobą.

Poczuł, jak ciepło wlewa się przez wypolerowane srebro lusterka i jego drewnianą oprawę do jego rąk, kiedy Labirynt próbował zrozumieć, czemu chce w ogóle do niego wejść. Światło nagle przygasło, po czym znowu się rozświetliło. Jego prośba o możliwość wejścia została spełniona.

James westchnął. _Tak oto zniknęła kolejna możliwość wycofania się_ , pomyślał, odkładając lusterko na ziemi. Wyjął z torby nóż, zrobił krótkie nacięcie na brzegu prawej dłoni i upuścił trzy krople krwi na podłogę.

Jego dziadkowe zadeklarowali się jako czarodzieje Światła i porzucili wiele starych, czystokrwistych tańców, które faworyzowały silnych i formowały ludzi, którzy prędzej by się złamali, niż ugięli, ale ojciec Jamesa nauczył go, że niektóre antyczne rytuały były niezbędne, na przykład w takich sytuacjach jak ta. Labirynt należał kiedyś wyłącznie do samego siebie, ale przebywał w Lux Aeternie już od pokoleń. Wiedział, jak rozpoznać, czy stojący przed nim człowiek to naprawdę Potter, a uważał, że tylko Potter ma szansę wyjść z tego żywym. Kilka pokoleń temu wyszła na jaw nieprzyjemna niespodzianka, kiedy okazało się, że ileśtam–razy–pra–ciotka Jamesa nie była jednak Potterem, ale i tak spróbowała wejść do Labiryntu.

W tym przypadku, oczywiście, nie było żadnych problemów. Trochę obronnego promieniowania przygasło i James po raz pierwszy był w stanie podejść bliżej. Zamknął rankę lekkim machnięciem różdżki i pozwolił nożowi również pozostać na ziemi. Zorientował się, że oddycha bardzo płytko, tak płytko, że ledwie sam siebie słyszał, a jego pierś była strasznie spięta, a powietrze w niej za ciepłe.

 _Kolejna bariera za mną._

Teraz pozostał już tylko Labirynt i tunel rozciągający się przed nim, niczym rozdzielający ocean na połowy, włącznie z białą krawędzią, która sięgnęła w jego kierunku po podłodze i okrążyła mu stopy niczym morska piana.

James zadrżał.

Światło i Mrok dzieliło kilka różnic, ale Labirynt obchodziła tylko jedna. Mroczni czarodzieje często polegali na oszustwach i podchodach; niemal każdy urok został wymyślony przez doświadczonego mrocznego maga. Światło polegało na prawdzie. Labirynt pokaże mu wyniki jego błędów, zmusi go do zmierzenia się z nimi z brutalną szczerością, sprawdzi każde jego przemyślenie na ich temat i będzie trzymał pieczę nad tym, czy przyjmuje do wiadomości fakt, że to były błędy. Jeśli nie będzie w stanie zaakceptować tego, że coś, co zrobił, było błędem, że musiał się pod jakimś względem zmienić, Labirynt go zabije, albo uwięzi go w limbo. Dlatego potrzebował fiolki z trucizną.

Jak już wejdzie do Labiryntu to albo był szczery, albo martwy.

James zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Lily tamtej nocy, kiedy opuścił Dolinę Godryka, to przytłaczające uświadomienie sobie nagle prawdy, które pociągnęło za sobą następne tej nocy – że czystokrwisty rytuał sprawiedliwości usłyszał prośbę Harry'ego o odebranie jej magii i _wysłuchał_ go, spełnił jego prośbę. Bezstronny rytuał sprawiedliwości ją osądził i uznał, że zasłużyła na stracenie magii.

A on był po części winny wszystkiego, co się tam stało.

Nie miał innego wyjścia, nie, jeśli kochał swoją rodzinę.

James ruszył przed siebie i wszedł do Labiryntu.

* * *

James pochylił głowę i zamknął oczy.

Zobaczył błędy, które popełnił w dzieciństwie i zaakceptował je bez większych problemów. Z większością z nich pogodził się już dawno temu. Pod wieloma względami błędem było opanowanie własnej formy animagicznej, kiedy dowiedział się o likanotropii Remusa, a potem nauczenie tego Syriusza, kiedy ten o to poprosił, i droczenie się z Peterem, żeby go nakłonić do przyłączenia się do nich. Były również błędy, które sprawiły jego rodzicom ból zanim jeszcze trafił do Hogwartu. Były wygłupy w Hogwarcie i okazjonalne ściąganie na egzaminach. Były szlabany, które zarobił, słusznie, za rzucanie okrutnych uwag na temat deformacji profesora obrony. Większość z nich to były stare dzieje i James bez trudu odłożył je na bok.

Ale tej nie był w stanie pominąć z równą łatwością. Scena czekała na niego na ścianie Labiryntu i była gotowa wisieć tam w nieskończoność. Będzie tam na niego czekała, póki Labirynt nie uzna, że jednak nigdy się z nią nie pogodzi i wtedy zginie, w ten czy w inny sposób.

James podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy.

W lustrze widział siebie, przygryzającego wargę i kiwającego się niespokojnie na swoim łóżku w sypialni chłopców z szóstego roku. Syriusz leżał na swoim łóżku, a jego szare oczy lśniły. James po raz pierwszy tego roku widział go takim uradowanym, a minęły już całe miesiące od jego ucieczki z domu i zamieszkania z rodziną Jamesa. To szczęście jednak często okazywało się graniczyć z bezmyślnością, równie śmiertelnie niebezpieczną co Labirynt i tym razem była nią od samego początku.

– No weź, James – zachęcał go Syriusz. – Będzie fajnie. – Zamilknął – dla efektu, co James zauważył dopiero, kiedy obserwował tę scenę z boku. – Akurat _tobie_ zwykle nie muszę tłumaczyć, jak fajne coś może być – zauważył, a do jego głosu zaczynał się wkradać jęk. – Peterowi, jasne. No i wiesz, że czasem Remusa musieliśmy wręcz zaciągać ze sobą na siłę. Ale ty? Daj spokój. Co cię tak boli?

Nastoletni James położył się na plecach i założył ręce pod głową.

– Sam nie wiem – powiedział powoli. – Ostatecznie to będzie po prostu bardziej intensywna wersja tego, co zawsze robiliśmy.

Dorosły James wzdrygnął się, kiedy Labirynt upewnił się, że te słowa odbiły się echem w jego umyśle. _Tak to sobie wtedy tłumaczyłem. Ale na Merlina, oczywiście, że to ma znaczenie. Mówimy tu o czyimś_ życiu _, nie o jego dumie, a przecież od małego wiedziałem, które z tych ma większe znaczenie._

– Ale wciąż nie sądzę, żeby to było w porządku. – James znowu przygryzł wargę.

Syriusz prychnął.

– Daj _spokój_ , James. To przecież _Smarkerus_. Zasługuje na to, żeby go porządnie nastraszyć, zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio zrobił Peterowi.

Labirynt zatrzymał tę scenę i James westchnął.

– Wiem – szepnął. – Syriusz mówił to tylko po to, żeby mnie rozjuszyć. Wiem, że w ogóle go nie obchodziło, co się stało Peterowi. – Labirynt upewnił się, że James w pełni zrozumiał, jak bardzo Peter był traktowany jako doczepka do trójki przyjaciół, bardziej tolerowany niż witany z otwartymi ramionami. Oczywiście, jego spolegliwa natura odegrała w tym swoją własną rolę, ale gdyby James i Syriusz naprawdę byli uosobieniami moralności, za jakich się mieli za czasów szkolnych, to powinni być w stanie mu to wybaczyć dzięki ich niebywałemu zrozumieniu ludzkiej natury.

Ale James z obrazu na ścianie tylko kiwnął głową.

– No dobra, chyba masz rację. Kiedy? W noc transformacji Remusa?

Scena rozmyła się w mgłę, która skropliła się w młodego Jamesa biegnącego przez błonia w stronę Bijącej Wierzby. Precyzyjnie cisnął w nią kamieniem, przebiegł pod gałęziami, które nagle zamarły, wskoczył do tunelu ukrytego między korzeniami i zaczął się przedzierać przez ciemność, aż nie dotarł do drzwi Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Słyszał, radosne szczekanie Syriusza, warknięcia bestii, w którą przemieniał się Remus i przerażone wycie Snape'a.

Otworzył drzwi na oścież. Rzucił na wilkołaka zaklęcie oszałamiające. Wilkołaki zwykle opierały się tego rodzaju zaklęciom, ale Remus zdradził swoim przyjaciołom pewną tajemnicę: zaraz po transformacji strasznie kręciło mu się w głowie i był podatny na całe mnóstwo zaklęć, które normalnie by się go nie imały. Teraz zachwiał się i padł.

James w następnej kolejności oszołomił Syriusza, który był w formie psa, tylko po to, żeby się upewnić, że ten nie spróbuje mu przeszkodzić, po czym złapał Snape'a i wyciągnął go z Chaty. Snape nie powiedział nic aż do momentu, w którym prawie nie wyszli z tunelu.

– Dlaczego, Potter? – szepnął.

– Przecież nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby cię zabili – powiedział James i zatrzymał się. Te słowa brzmiały dla niego głupio jak tylko je powiedział, przez co nie powiedział zaraz po tym słów, które paliły go na języku, bo miał wrażenie, że będą brzmiały jeszcze głupiej. _Życie jest ważniejsze od wybryków. Krzywdziliśmy się nawzajem, ale to była tylko głupia, szkolna rywalizacja. To jest coś gorszego._

Dorosły James pochylił głowę. Powinien był powiedzieć te słowa. Wszystko mogło się potem zupełnie inaczej ułożyć.

Snape jednak po prostu się skrzywił i wykręcił rękę, uwalniając się od Jamesa.

– Wiedziałeś – powiedział. – Wiedziałeś o tym i postanowiłeś, że wpadniesz tam i mnie w ostatniej chwili uratujesz.

– Tak – powiedział James. A potem, dlatego, że mógł, i dlatego, że mina Snape'a go po prostu zirytowała, dodał: – A teraz wisisz mi dług życia, Smarkerusie. Lepiej o tym nie zapominaj.

Snape rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne jadu, po czym odwrócił się i wygramolił spod drzewa. Nastoletni James wyszedł spod Wierzby, zaczekał aż Snape zniknie z pola widzenia, po czym zmienił się w swoją formę jelenia. Remus i Syriusz niedługo się tu pojawią i lepiej, żeby nie wyglądał wtedy jak człowiek, który oszołomił wilkołaka.

James odetchnął z trudem i potarł palcami okolice oczu. _Nikogo nie mogę winić za to całe zamieszanie jak tylko siebie. Mogłem powstrzymać Syriusza, kiedy ten wszystko ustawiał. Mogłem podjąć swoją decyzję o ratowaniu Snape'a wcześniej, wówczas nie otarłby się o śmierć. Gdyby Syriusz nie chciał mnie posłuchać, mogłem zawsze pójść ze wszystkim do Dumbledore'a, który by dopilnował, żeby do tego wszystkiego w ogóle nie doszło. A wtedy może Snape nie nienawidziłby mnie tak bardzo i w sytuacji takiej jak ta, kiedy stał się tak ważną osobą w życiu Harry'ego, to może nie byłby wobec mnie taki podejrzliwy i nie uważałby, że pierwsze co spróbuję zrobić, to odebrać mu Harry'ego. Do tego skrzywdziliśmy wtedy strasznie Remusa, który zawsze tak bardzo się bał, że pewnego dnia się stanie rozszalałą bestią zabijającą ludzi i przez nas niemal się nią stał._

Ale nie powiedział słów, które wtedy powinien był powiedzieć. Za bardzo się bał, że się tym wygłupi, podczas gdy prawdziwy Gryfon by zaryzykował.

Labirynt nagle go puścił i James ruszył dalej tunelem, dygocząc. Miał wrażenie, że wie, jaki będzie jego następny kardynalny błąd i naprawdę nie chciał się z nim mierzyć.

* * *

– Nie!

Labirynt odbił echem jego krzyk i czekał. James czuł, jak potężna magia w samym jego sercu obserwuje go bez litości. Labirynt był zainteresowany tylko sprawiedliwością i pokutą, nie łaską. Jeśli teraz się spróbuje wycofać, to zginie. Nie dostanie drugiej szansy.

 _Muszę żyć_ , pomyślał James. _Muszę to zobaczyć._

Drżąc, otworzył oczy.

Zobaczył siebie, stojącego przy kominku z twarzą zwróconą w stronę ognia. Za nim, na jednym z wygodnych foteli, stojących w salonie Doliny Godryka, czekał Dumbledore. Milczał już od jakiegoś czasu, ale w końcu się odezwał, a jego głos był łagodny, nieugięty ton słynnego przywódcy Światła, którym zachęcał nawet swoich politycznych wrogów do niechętnego zgodzenia się, że zaproponowane przez niego wyjście było najlepsze, _jedyne_ możliwe.

– James.

Młodszy James na obrazie wyprostował się i odwrócił powoli.

– Nie ma innego wyjścia – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Wiesz przecież, że przepowiednia _musi_ się spełnić. Inaczej nie będziemy w stanie pokonać Voldemorta. – Młodszy James skrzywił się na dźwięk imienia Mrocznego Pana, ale kiwnął głową. – Jeśli uderzy w kogokolwiek innego, to możemy nigdy się nie dowiedzieć, kto to będzie. Na pewno nie będziemy w stanie go chronić i strzec w sposób, w jaki powinniśmy i nie wytrenujemy osoby, która, wedle przepowiedni, ma być jego tarczą i kochać tylko jego. Jeśli Voldemort uderzy w twoich chłopców, to wierzę, że dzięki nim spełni się przepowiednia. Myślałem o tym odkąd pod koniec lipca Lily powiła bliźniaki. Wiesz przecież, że przepowiednia wyraźnie mówi o młodszym i starszym. Młodszym będzie Connor, któremu przykazane będzie pokonać Voldemorta, a starszym Harry. Ale, żeby pokonać Voldemorta, Connor _musi_ zostać naznaczony, zgodnie z warunkami przepowiedni. Musimy zdjąć Fideliusa. Musimy zachęcić Voldemorta, żeby ten zaatakował twoich synów, a nie Longbottomów, czy kogokolwiek innego, kto by przypadkiem pasował do przepowiedni. Zna tylko kilka jej linijek, nie zna całości i dzięki temu możemy go zwieść. I wiesz przecież, że ty i Lily jesteście w stanie się w ten sposób poświęcić. Jesteście Gryfonami, dzielnymi, silnymi i oddanymi Światłu. Już trzykrotnie uciekliście Voldemortowi. Jesteście idealnymi kandydatami.

James na obrazie zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę. James stojący pod ścianą zrobił to samo. Ta logika brzmiała na przerażająco przekonującą, nawet teraz. Czym niby było życie jego synów wobec losów świata? Wobec możliwości, że byliby w stanie zaatakować Voldemorta?

Wiedział teraz jednak jak wiele ten układ kosztował zarówno Harry'ego jak i Connora. I miał też się odbić na jeszcze jednej osobie.

James otworzył oczy i obserwował.

– Ale czy Peter naprawdę musi trafić do Azkabanu? – szepnęła jego wersja z obrazu. – Nie możemy po prostu ściągnąć tu Voldemorta i wyjaśnić, co zrobiliśmy?

Dumbledore pokręcił głową, a jego twarz była łagodna, ale stanowcza.

– Nie możemy, James. Ministerstwo i reszta naszego świata musi wierzyć w Światło i jeśli dowiedzą się o tym wszystkim, to wielu ludzi oskarży nas o to, że po prostu zastawiliśmy pułapkę, używając dzieci jako przynęty…

 _I dokładnie to zrobiliśmy_ , pomyślał James.

– ...jak tylko powiedzielibyśmy im o tym, co się stało. Zamiast tego dostaną prostą historię o zdrajcy, którego potem szybko skażą na dożywocie i nikt nie będzie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Wiesz przecież, że tylko Peter ma dość siły, by z własnej woli udać się do Azkabanu. Umysł Syriusza nie wytrzymałby napięcia. Już sam Voldemort niemal rozerwał jego umysł na strzępy, kiedy kazał mu przejść przez ten sam ból na który skazał Regulusa. Ty zanadto potrzebujesz swojej rodziny. Peter i tak już jest pozornym śmierciożercą i Voldemort wierzy, że ci wszystkiego zazdrości do tego stopnia, że jest gotów zdradzić swoich najlepszych przyjaciół ich najgorszemu wrogowi. Pozwól Peterowi zostać waszym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, a uwolnisz Syriusza i Regulusa od bólu i jednocześnie zapewnisz światu czarodziejów bezpieczną przyszłość.

– Niech i tak będzie – szepnął James na obrazie.

Jamesowi zawsze się wydawało, że znacznie dłużej się wahał zanim się wreszcie zgodził. Zalała go fala wstydu, kiedy zobaczył jak szybko dał się przekonać.

Skręciło go jednak, jak sobie w ogóle przypomniał tę scenę, bo wyciągnęła ona na wierzch inne wspomnienia, które z premedytacją zagrzebywał coraz niżej w pamięci przez ostatnich dwanaście lat, że z własnej woli poświęcił Petera, skazując go na Azkaban i dwanaście lat szaleństwa, okłamywał swoich synów, mówiąc im, że Peter po prostu zazdrościł swoim przyjaciołom talentu. A potem, kiedy Peter zbiegł z więzienia, James był przekonany, że zrobił to z zemsty i ma zamiar się na nich odegrać za skazanie go na coś takiego.

Peter nie skrzywdził Harry'ego, mimo, że miał ku temu wiele okazji.

 _Nigdy nie sądziłem, żeby był dość dobry na to, żeby być Gryfonem. A tymczasem on okazał się być tak silny, że nas za to nie wini, a przynajmniej nie wini moich synów za moje błędy._

Właściwie to czemu zawsze tak pogardzał Peterem? Bo był mały, gruby i nieszczególnie bystry?

 _Strasznie głupie powody na to, żeby wysłać kogoś do więzienia na dwanaście lat._

James odetchnął głęboko, z trudem.

– Zgadzam się – szepnął. – Jeśli wyjdę stąd żywy, to _napiszę_ do Petera i powiem mu, jak strasznie jest mi przykro.

Labirynt poluźnił swój uścisk. Młodszy James i Dumbledore rozmazali się i rozmyli we mgle. James ruszył przed siebie, a może ruszył z powrotem; tunele miały zwyczaj się przesuwać, a kiedy jego oczy były pełne łez z upokorzenia i winy, nie zawsze był w stanie określić, gdzie już był, a gdzie jeszcze nie.

* * *

James ostrożnie otarł usta. Już kilka razy zwymiotował i teraz zarówno jego głowa jak i żołądek wydawały się niezwykle lekkie. Nie musiał jeść w czasie swojego pobytu w Labiryncie – magia będzie utrzymywała go przy życiu póki nie postanowi zaprzeczyć rewelacjom Labiryntu, albo nie weźmie trucizny – ale i tak czuł się lżejszy, teraz kiedy już pozbył się większości jedzenia, które zjadł przed wejściem.

Klęczał i nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chce podnieść głowę.

Obrazy czekały na niego cierpliwie.

James wziął głęboki oddech, jakby miał nadzieję, że to zastąpi mu w żołądku jedzenie, po czym znowu na nie spojrzał.

Labirynt pokazywał mu wspomnienia w niekończącym się ciągu, bez chwili przerwy. Pokazywał mu jak dorastali jego synowie. Przez większość czasu Connor był dokładnie taki, jakim James go pamiętał, słodki i niewinny, jego orzechowe oczy lśniły zupełnie jak jego ojca, kiedy planował jakiś dowcip i jego grzywka podskakiwała czasem, ujawniając jego bliznę w kształcie serca, którą zostawił po sobie Voldemort. Plan Dumbledore'a zadziałał. Voldemort pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka, cisnął klątwą zabijającą w dziecko, którego przeznaczeniem było go zabić, po czym został zniszczony. Connor dorastał ze swoimi rodzicami, dokładnie chroniony, zamknięty za osłonami izolującymi, które miały zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, że żaden zabłąkany śmierciożerca nie spróbuje ich zaatakować w imię swojego martwego pana. Och, był okłamywany, ostatecznie James i Lily nigdy nie powiedzieli mu prawdy na temat przepowiedni, albo o Peterze, ani o tym, że zostawili go z Harrym samego tej nocy, kiedy Peter z rozkazu Dumbledore'a złamał zaklęcie Fideliusa, ale mimo wszystko był relatywnie normalnym dzieckiem.

To Harry kompletnie różnił się od tego, co James zapamiętał – i tym razem Labirynt nie pozwolił Jamesowi ukryć głowy w piasku, albo odwrócić się od dość oczywistych znaków, które z premedytacją zmuszał się, żeby je przeoczyć. W swoich wspomnieniach James miał idealną rodzinę. Labirynt upewnił się, że starszy James zrozumiał, że wcale tak nie było.

Od chwili, w której atak przeżyło oboje dzieci, Connor ze swoją blizną w kształcie serca, Harry z wyraźną błyskawicą na swoim czole i jego magią w niewyjaśniony sposób wielokrotnie większą po konfrontacji z Voldemortem, Lily trenowała Harry'ego, żeby ten strzegł, bronił i chronił Connora, żeby był tarczą stojącą między swoim bratem a niebezpieczeństwem. Uczyła go skomplikowanych zaklęć, których żadne pięcioletnie dziecko nie powinno być w stanie opanować. Opowiadała mu historie o Pierwszej Wojnie, historie o torturach, gwałtach i morderstwach, których żadne dziecko nie powinno słyszeć. Nalegała, że powinien uczyć się historii czarodziejskiego świata, skomplikowanych czystokrwistych rytuałów i tańców, które pewnego dnia mogą się przydać przy zbieraniu sojuszników dla Connora, zmuszała go do ćwiczenia gestów, aż ten nie był w stanie wyrecytować ich znaczenia przez sen.

 _Moi dziadkowie tak strasznie się starali odciągnąć od tego Potterów, żebyśmy nie byli maszynami o sercach z lodu, gotowymi rzucić klątwę zabijającą bez namysłu_ , powiedział sobie nie po raz pierwszy James, kiedy obserwował jak Harry w wieku czterech lat otrzymał sieć feniksa, która spętała większość jego magii, ponieważ ta była tak potężna, że Lily obawiała się, że może skrzywdzić Connora. _Chciałem wychowywać swoje dzieci w spokoju i wolności. I co się stało? Pozwoliłem, żeby jedno z moich dzieci stało się czystokrwistym do szpiku kości, tylko dlatego, że Lily nie widziała innego wyjścia._

Miał czas, żeby zauważyć. Lily nie byłaby w stanie ukryć wszystkiego przed nim, gdyby z nią w pewnym sensie nie współpracował. I James widział wyraźnie teraz, jak ochoczo to robił. Przekonał sam siebie, że Harry po prostu był drobiazgowy, że lubił czytać książki do tego stopnia, że pewnie w wieku jedenastu lat trafi do Ravenclawu. Wszedł kiedyś do pokoju i zobaczył jak Harry praktykuje bezróżdżkową magię, po czym wmówił sobie, że musiało mu się coś przywidzieć. Słyszał, jak Harry omawia chłodnym tonem, bardzo szczegółowo, śmierci spowodowane przez Czarną Plagę Voldemorta i nakrzyczał na Syriusza za opowiadanie jego synowi strasznych historii. Odwracał się od każdej możliwej okoliczności, która pozwoliłaby mu zauważyć, że wcale nie mieszkał w normalnym domu z normalną żoną i dwójką normalnych dzieci, lecz z jednym normalnym dzieckiem, żoną tak pochłoniętą wojną, że w jej imię poświęciła jednego z ich synów i młodym człowiekiem, który nie był dzieckiem odkąd zaczął recytować swoje przysięgi, że będzie chronił Connora, ratował go i krył się z własnymi talentami, zawsze, tak żeby otaczający ich ludzie zawsze myśleli, że cudowne wydarzenia i zaklęcia zawsze były dziełem Connora. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył jak strasznie nienaturalna była miłość Harry'ego do jego brata, pełna obsesji, kultywowana, obrosła go niczym bluszcz, wykrzywiając go i robiąc z niego żołnierza zanim jeszcze skończył sześć lat.

A on pozwolił, żeby do tego doszło. Powinien był być lepszym opiekunem, lepszym ojcem.

Labirynt spętał go łańcuchami wstydu i pogardy do samego siebie i trzymał go w miejscu, póki znowu się nie porzygał na myśl o wszystkich utraconych okazjach.

Przez łzy patrzył jak Harry i Connor jadą do Hogwartu. Connor trafił do Gryffindoru. Harry, zamiast trafić do tego samego domu, jak powinien był, trafił do Slytherinu – głównie dzięki intensywnemu treningowi Lily, w którym nauczył się przebiegłości i krycia się ze wszystkimi swoimi umiejętnościami. James zobaczył siebie, pytającego dyrektora kilka razy, czy można Harry'ego jednak przydzielić do innego domu, na co Dumbledore za każdym razem ze smutkiem odmawiał.

 _Powinienem był albo od samego początku stać po stronie Harry'ego, albo z całym sercem walczyć o przydzielenie go do innego domu_ , pomyślał James, dygocząc. _A nie takie coś… kilka beznadziejnych prób, podczas których wierzyłem, że z Harry'ego po prostu wyszło wszystko co najgorsze, a potem poddałem się w chwili, w której Albus powiedział mi, że mam przestać naciskać. Co ze mnie za ojciec?_

Zły, odpowiedział mu Labirynt i przeciągnął go bezlitośnie przez drugi rok Harry'ego, kiedy Harry najpierw złamał rękę w czasie meczu quidditcha, a potem musiał zostać w szkole na okres świąt przez zamęt, jaki Tom Riddle, młodsza wersja Voldemorta, zasiał w jego umyśle, opętując go. W obu przypadkach James nie odwiedził Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym. Lily usilnie przekonywała go, że najlepiej będzie poświęcić Harry'ego i że zobaczenie go w takim stanie tylko rozpali w nim miłość, na którą żadne z nich nie mogło sobie pozwolić, na którą _świat_ nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Musieli pozwolić Harry'emu zostać ofiarą, której potrzebowała przepowiednia. James powoli pozwolił się jej przekonać. Pozwolił jej robić rzeczy, na które nigdy nie powinien był się zgadzać.

A potem Harry wrócił do domu na Wielkanoc i Remus, przekonany, że coś jest nie tak i nie wątpiąc w swoje przeczucia nawet, kiedy Lily próbowała mu przemówić do rozsądku, tłumacząc, że wszystko jest w porządku, próbował porwać Harry'ego i zabrać go gdzieś, gdzie byłby bezpieczny.

James obserwował z obrzydzeniem, jak wyciąga srebrny nóż na jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i zmusza Remusa do odwiedzenia Dumbledore'a. Dumbledore, oczywiście, _zobliviatował_ Remusa, bo nie chciał ryzykować zakłócenia przepowiedni pozwalając Harry'emu na zrobienie ze swoim życiem czegokolwiek innego niż poświęcenie go w sprawie jego brata.

 _To już kolejne przeprosiny, jakie jestem winien Remusowi._ James przełknął gęstą ślinę.

Rok szkolny się skończył i James po raz pierwszy zobaczył, co się tak naprawdę wtedy stało. Harry rzucił na niego i na Lily zaklęcie _Fugitivus Animus_ , przez które na wiele miesięcy zapomnieli, że w ogóle mają drugiego syna. Harry zrobił to, bo był tak mentalnie roztrzaskany po swojej walce z Tomem Riddle'em pod koniec roku, że gdyby jego rodzice poświęcili mu choć odrobinę negatywnej uwagi, to mógłby ich pozabijać. Bezpieczniej było sprawić, żeby o nim zapomnieli i spróbować przeżyć bez ich opieki.

 _I kto mógłby go winić_ , pomyślał tępo James, gdzieś pośród całego szoku, _że Harry zwrócił się do Snape'a z prośbą o opiekę i do Draco Malfoya po inny rodzaj zrozumienia._ Tylko oni, poza Dumbledore'em, zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało Harry'emu i wyłącznie oni byli w stanie mu pomóc się wyleczyć. James i Lily radośnie żyli sobie w fantazji, w której mieli tylko jednego syna, podczas gdy Harry cierpiał, próbując zebrać z powrotem swój kruchy umysł i zmusić swoją agresywną magię do posłuszeństwa.

A potem nadeszły święta, Harry wrócił do domu i zdjął _Fugitivus Animus_ z Lily, bo chciał swoją matkę z powrotem – i przy okazji zdjął zaklęcie również z Jamesa, chociaż wtedy nie zdawał sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy.

James ukrył twarz w dłoniach, kiedy zobaczył konfrontację między Harrym i Lily, ale ich głosy wciąż odbijały się echem w jego uszach. Lily udawała, że jest jej przykro. Harry zaplanował dla nich przyszłość, ich wszystkich jako rodziny.

A potem Lily spróbowała znowu spętać magię Harry'ego.

Harry wezwał antyczną magię rytuału sprawiedliwości i odebrał Lily magię, robiąc z niej mugolkę, po czym zniknął z pomocą feniksa.

A James wyjechał do Lux Aeterny, po raz kolejny za bardzo się bojąc konfrontacji z Lily wobec wszystkiego, co zrobiła, albo ruszenia za Harrym, który uciekł do Malfoyów, albo zrobienia czegokolwiek, tak naprawdę, poza ucieczką i ukryciem się. Usprawiedliwił się sam przed sobą, że potrzebował pomyśleć.

Teraz widział, czym to tak naprawdę było.

 _Znowu ukryłeś się przed swoimi obowiązkami, James. Powinieneś był być lepszym mężem. Powinieneś był być lepszym ojcem. Powinieneś był się w pewnej chwili postawić Lily i powiedzieć jej, że to, co robi, jest chore. Zamiast tego skończyłeś z jednym synem, który nigdy nie poznał prawdy, drugim, który niemal zginął i tańczył na skraju szaleństwa już_ wiele _razy i żoną, którą bezstronny rytuał pozbawił magii._

 _Ale się popisałeś, James._

Poczucie winy zawisło mu na ramionach i drapało aż do kości, ale Labiryntowi to nie wystarczało. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu się pogrążyć w rozpaczy.

 _Niby czemu nie?_ pomyślał wściekle James, ocierając łzy z policzków. _Rozpacz jest lepsza od rzygania._ Lubię _rozpaczać._

Ponieważ to nie było dość.

Jeśli dalej tak będzie myślał, to spędzi resztę swojego życia chowając się w poczuciu winy. Labirynt nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić, tak samo jak nie pozwoli mu się bez końca chować w samym labiryncie. Musiał iść przed siebie, w stronę światła prawdy i szczerości, i jeśli nie chciał, to musiał zginąć.

 _Widziałem wszystkie swoje błędy, zrozumiałem, że wszystko to, co zrobiłem, było złe._

 _I co mam zamiar w związku z tym zrobić?_

James odetchnął głęboko i otworzył oczy.

 _Zacznę od bycia lepszym ojcem._

 _Zaproszę tutaj chłopców na wakacje, tu będzie im lepiej niż w Hogwarcie, czy pod koszmarną opieką Lily. Zrobię to, co powinienem zrobić już dawno temu, nauczę ich o ich dziedzictwie, ich rodzinie – odegram swoją rolę w ich edukacji. Będę ich bardziej kochał i będę z nimi szczery. Moje więzi z nimi są teraz strasznie kruche. Connor nie zaufa mi po tych wszystkich miesiącach chowania się, a Harry nie zaufa mi, bo chowałem się całe jego życie._

 _Zasłużę na ich zaufanie. Co więcej – pokażę im, że jestem godny tego zaufania._

 _Lily…_

 _Kocham ją, ale nie ma mowy, żebym mógł jej teraz powierzyć chłopców. Connor za chętnie by się jej słuchał. Harry nie będzie chciał jej nigdy więcej widzieć na oczy. Poczekam, wyślę jej sowę, kiedy wreszcie będę w stanie i zapytam, czy jest w stanie się przy nich zachowywać, czy nie spróbuje ich znowu kontrolować. Nawet nie wiem, ile mi zajmie, zanim ją do tego przekonam._

 _Nie wiem nawet, ile mi zajmie zrobienie tego wszystkiego._

Po raz pierwszy od lat James pomyślał, że go to wcale nie obchodzi. Poddał życie, które przechowywało szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Patrzył ciągle na obrazy, nawet, kiedy robiło mu się od nich niedobrze. Poddał pokusę powrotu do spokojnego, łatwego życia w chwili, w której wszedł do Labiryntu.

Skąd mu w ogóle przyszło do głowy, że był niezmienny, że nie zmieniłby się aż do ostatniej chwili, póki Labirynt go z siebie nie wypuści?

Oglądając te wszystkie obrazy zrobił coś, co dla uwięzionych w tych scenach Jamesów byłoby niewyobrażalne.

Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął się śmiać.

Labirynt momentalnie zareagował na ten śmiech. Nadął się i zadrżał, a srebrne ściany zaczęły unosić się wokół niego niczym nadciągające fale. James spojrzał w górę i zobaczył siebie, odbitego w sześciu zakrętach, potem w siedmiu, potem trzynastu, a potem kilku tuzinach ich.

Jamesowie pochylili się, gotowi spaść na niego, jeśli postanowi kontynuować. Wciąż istniały konsekwencje jego błędów, które dopiero zobaczy. Wciąż istniały ścieżki, których nie byłby w stanie nawet rozważyć bez zmierzenia się z tymi konsekwencjami. Wciąż czaiły się nie takie oczywiste echa wszystkiego, co zrobił, które w pewnej chwili mogą wrócić wszystkie na raz i go przytłoczyć.

James uśmiechnął się. Uznał, że to adekwatne, po tak wielu latach krycia się przed konsekwencjami, że aż do teraz nie zdawał sobie sprawy z własnej decyzji.

– Tak – powiedział na głos, tak żeby Labirynt go zrozumiał.

Wszystkie strony opadły na niego, zakopując go w szczerości, zakopując go w koszmarnych konsekwencjach wszystkiego, co musieli przeżyć jego synowie, zakopując go w Świetle.

* * *

James podniósł głowę, lekko oszołomiony. Leżał na podłodze wielkiej sali w Lux Aeternie. Za nim migotał Labirynt, który wrócił do swojego srebrnego, spokojnego stanu, z płonącymi wokół niego osłonami, które nie pozwalały nikomu przypadkiem do niego wejść. James wstał powoli, po czym potrząsnął głową, kiedy, niczym burza, pojawiło się w niej jeszcze więcej obrazów.

Widział jak Harry już na dobre uwalnia się od sieci, które zrobiły z niego więźnia i zobaczył, jak strasznie przeraziło to Connora. Będzie musiał popracować nad zaleczaniem nie tylko więzi, które łączyły go z jego synami, ale też nad więzią, która łączyła kiedyś Harry'ego i Connora.

Widział jak Syriusz, opętany przez Voldemorta, uwięził jego synów we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Widział jak Voldemort za długo wszystko przeciągnął, dzięki czemu Syriusz zdążył się uwolnić na tyle długo, że zdążył się zabić i zabrać ze sobą ten fragment Mrocznego Pana. Widział jak Connor i Harry poznają prawdę o tym, co się stało w Dolinie Godryka tej nocy, kiedy James i Lily pozostawili ich własnemu losowi i zobaczył jak Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu zabija człowieka. Nie miało znaczenia, że zabił śmierciożercę; Harry wciąż będzie potrzebował leczenia.

Kiedy to zobaczył, był w stanie wysłać krótki list do Remusa, bo Labirynt wyczuł jego intencje i je zaaprobował, podając mu pergamin i pióro. Chciał powiedzieć Remusowi, że odwiedzi swoich synów jak tylko wyjdzie z Labiryntu.

I to był ten moment. Nieważne, że to był znowu środek nocy, co potrafił wyczuć dzięki osłonom domu i prawdopodobnie od tych wydarzeń, które straumatyzowały jego synów minęło już kilka tygodni. Nieważne, że nie miał jeszcze okazji odbyć porządnej żałoby po Syriuszu, ani nawet pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. James wybierał się do Hogwartu. Miał zamiar odzyskać swoich synów.

 _Jeśli w ogóle będą mnie chcieli. Przecież mogą nie chcieć._ Tego się bał, obrzydliwy strach miotał się w nim, przygryzając ścianki jego żołądka.

Ale Gryfoni nie uciekają przed tym, czego się boją. Gryfoni stają twarzą w twarz ze swoim strachem i z nim walczą.

Jamesowi przyszło do głowy, że już zbyt długo ignorował tę prawdę.

Ruszył z gracją w stronę drzwi po drugiej stronie sali, myśląc intensywnie. Na jednym z wyższych pięter stał kominek, z którego można było się fiuknąć bezpośrednio do skrzydła szpitalnego w Hogwarcie, pozostałość po czasach, kiedy podróżowanie hogwardzkim ekspresem było zbyt niebezpieczne dla dzieci Potterów. Skontaktuje się z Madam Pomfrey i zapyta ją, czy może przejść.

Porozmawia ze swoimi chłopcami. Porozmawia z Remusem. Sprowadzi ich tutaj i zrobi co będzie w jego mocy, żeby naprawić więzi, które zniszczył, albo nawiązać nowe w miejsce tych, których już nie dało się naprawić.

A potem…

Ręka Jamesa drgnęła. Stawił czoła swoim błędom. Mógł pomóc innym ludziom się leczyć, ale pozostawanie w Lux Aeternie, nauczanie swoich synów o ich dziedzictwie i rozmawianie z przyjaciółmi to nie było dość. Jego błędy miały szeroki zasięg i oddziaływały też na innych ludzi i w miarę swoich możliwości chciał im to wynagrodzić.

Labirynt zmusił go do ponownego zobaczenia tej chwili, w której się załamał i torturował Bellatrix Lestrange, prawdopodobnie pozbawiając ją poczytalności zanim jeszcze trafiła do Azkabanu. Po tym wydarzeniu zrezygnował z pracy aurora, wrócił do Doliny Godryka i schował głowę w piasek. To był kolejny krok w długim tańcu strachu i poddawania się w chwili, w której zobaczył coś, czego nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, odwracania się i ignorowania rzeczywistości.

James naprawdę nie sądził, żeby mógł tak dłużej funkcjonować.

Zaczynała się wojna. Miał pieniądze, ludzi w ministerstwie, którzy byli gotowi go słuchać przez wzgląd na jego dokonania i nazwisko, miał trening aurora. A teraz miał też z powrotem swoją odwagę, a przynajmniej powód, żeby znowu zacząć patrzeć swojemu strachowi prosto w oczy.

Kiedy jego chłopcy po wakacjach wrócą do Hogwartu, miał zamiar zapytać ministerstwo, czy znajdzie się gdzieś miejsce dla Pottera, który chce przyłączyć się do walki.

Dotarł do drzwi, odwrócił się i pokłonił Labiryntowi, który migotał za nim.

– Dziękuję – powiedział miękko.

Labirynt lśnił i nie odpowiedział, co mu w zupełności wystarczyło.

James wyszedł przez drzwi z wysoko uniesioną głową i sercem walącym w piersi ze zgrozy znajdującej się na skraju radości. Czas spotkać się z Connorem i Harrym, a potem ruszyć przed siebie i zobaczyć się z resztą jego życia.


End file.
